


The Best Second Chance Possible:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e06 Aia I Hi'Ikua; I Hi'Ialo (Is Borne on the Back; Is Borne in the Arms), Episode: s09e09 Mai Ka Po Mai Ka 'Oia'I'o (Truth Comes From the Night), Established Relationship, F/M, General, Getting Back Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Post-Episode: s09e06 Aia I Hi'Ikua; I Hi'Ialo (Is Borne on the Back; Is Borne in the Arms), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reconciliation, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Separations, Surprises, Talking, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono comes home, & decides to work things out with Adam, Was she successful in doing that?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua/Adam Noshimuri
Kudos: 2





	The Best Second Chance Possible:

*Summary: Kono comes home, & decides to work things out with Adam, Was she successful in doing that?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

It was such a beautiful morning in Honolulu, Hawaii. Officer Kono Kalakaua was also glad to be home, & realized that she would’ve thrown everything away, if she would stayed away longer. The Beautiful had one thing to do, & she took care of it, She took care of it, as soon as he got onto the islands. It was perfect timing to work things out, & their issues with her husband, Adam Noshimuri.

The Couple fell asleep, holding each other, as they talked their issues out. The Handsome Asian was glad that she came to him, & it made it feel like things could be better between them, & he wanted that so badly. The Former Criminal got up, without disturbing her, He went to the kitchen, so he could make breakfast for the two of them.

Kono woke up, she smiled, as she thought about how the night before went. The Ex-Surfer thought about slowing down her career a bit, cause she knew that she owed it to herself, Adam, & their happiness. He caught her attention, as he was in the doorway, & holding a tray with a wonderful breakfast spread. She smiled, & said, “Good Morning, Baby”, as he came in, & set everything up for the two of them.

“Morning, Beautiful, I am so glad that we have trust again in our relationship”, Adam said simply, as he leaned in for a kiss. “Me too”, The Beautiful Woman said, as she stole another kiss from him, & he sets up breakfast for them. “We will make it work together”, She vowed, as they were eating the wonderful meal. They spent the rest of their time talking about their future, It was the best second chance possible that they gotten.

The End.


End file.
